Radiator Springs Grand Prix (Chapter 1)
Radiator Springs Grand Prix is the first event you play in Cars: The Video Game. Cut-Scene "I... am speed," said Lightning. Then it showed 4 cars racing. "1 winner, 4 losers," said Lightning. Then it showed those 4 cars again. "Okay. Let's do this." Then it showed Radiator Springs getting ready for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. "Ladies and gentlecars. . ." said Mater, who was the announcer, ". . .welcome to teh Radiator Springs Grand Prix! And boy, it's gonna be a humdinger of a race, too! Wooo-oo! Check out them fancy racin' outfits! Yep, we got some familiar faces! And some new guys, too!" Doc Hudson, Sally, and Fletcher were lining up. "I say," said Fletcher, "lovely day to rip it up on a small town track, eh?" "And of course, we got my best friend here too..." said Mater. "Radiator Springs' own most famous race car, Mr. Lightning McQueen! So let's get this show on the road!" Lightning came to the starting line and lined up. The Race In this race, you're racing 3 laps around Radiator Springs as Lightning McQueen. Your opponents are Doc Hudson, Sally, Fletcher, and Ramone. You need to come in 1st place to get 5 trophies, 2nd place for 3 trophies, and 3rd place for 2 trophies. If you win, you will unlock Lizzie's Postcard Hunt and Radiator Cap Circuit. End-Scene "Lightning?" said Sally Carrera. "Are you in there? Lightning?!" Lightning opened his door, but was still sleeping. "Wha... Downshift... Checkered flag..." he said in his sleep. "Lightning! Wake up!" said Sally. "Wh- what? Did I win?" said Lightning. "I think you were dreaming," said Sally. "Oh... yeah. I was dreaming about a race." said Lightning. "You know, I kinda figured that," said Sally. "No, it wasn't any ordinary race," said Lightning. "It was the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, and you were in it, and Doc, and Mater was the announcer -" "You know what that sounds like to me?" said Sally. "What?" said Lightning. "Sounds like you're ready for some competition," said Sally. "Oh, you got that right," said Lightning. "Well, today's a great day for it," said Sally. "Doc's looking for you, he wants to meet him out at Willy's Butte later. And I saw some new cars hanging out at Flo's - maybe fans of yours looking for a race?" "Wow, sounds like I'd better get busy!" said Lightning. Lightning went over to Mack. "Hey kid! You ready to go after that Piston Cup?" said Mack. "Yeah... showtime," said Lightning. "Well, you said it... just as soon as you get some practice," said Mack. Lightning was puzzled. "Well, you've been taking it kind of easy around town for awhile now," said Mack. "...so we got to get you back into shape before the new season starts. Besides, they just don't let anybody with 4 wheels race for the Piston Cup you know, first you've got to place in enough races, games and competitions to qualify, then you can go back to the big leagues, alright? So what do you say, you ready to get moving?" "Ka-chow!" said Lightning. "I'll take that as an okey-dokey," said Mack. Next and Previous Events Story Mode Road Races Events at the Same Target Category:Cars: The Video Game Events Category:Chapter 1 Events Category:Road Races (Cars: The Video Game) Category:3 Lap Races (Cars: The Video Game) Category:Radiator Springs Events (Cars: The Video Game)